


Loki, the phoenix

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Fire and the Flood [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, M/M, Phoenix - Freeform, wizard!Viktor, wizard!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Writing Prompt:“What. Is that.”“A baby phoenix. I found it in a pile of ash. Can we keep it?”





	Loki, the phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a spoiler. I repeat. This is not a spoiler for Fire and the Flood series since we all know we are going in the victuuri direction but I JUST CAN'T HELP DELVING IN THE FUTURE and this prompt is not helping at all.
> 
> *cries*
> 
> Credits to [lux-literarum](https://lux-literarum.tumblr.com/) who posted the prompt in their blog (I stumbled on their prompt blog and everything is history). That blog is golden, I tell you.

“What.” Yuuri finds himself unable to utter the next words when a pair of big shimmering opal eyes suddenly lock on him as soon as he spoke. Partnered with a pair of bright blue eyes that he loves so much makes the scenario a little bit more suspicious.

Leaves crunch underneath Viktor’s boots as he walks closer to their house and the bird in his arms starts to chirp in his general direction. Viktor coos at it like it is a restless child wanting to get some hugs. Well, it is a child, a chick in bird terms, and it sees potential humans who can give its needs.

Another chirp and he feels a headache coming.

“What. Is that.” Yuuri takes a deep breath and wills this unnecessary tension away from him.

Viktor’s mouth forms into his renowned heart-shaped smile and Yuuri immediately identifies it as apprehensive. Viktor’s smile is a beacon of light that lures unsuspecting victims in like ships in the middle of a storm and it is either good or bad when he is sporting that kind of smile. Knowing Viktor, Yuuri thinks he has some sort of plan for him to use that award-winning smile of his.

“A baby phoenix.” Oh lordy. Out of all classified magical beings his boyfriend can find, it had to be a four X classification beast and a young one at that. “I found it in a pile of ash. Can we keep it?”

Here comes the main reason why Viktor is sporting his convincing smile in front of him.

Phoenix, a swan-sized bird with plumage of varying red and gold, golden talons and beak, and the noteworthy tail as long as a peacock’s. It is classified as a beast in Newt Scamander’s book,  _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , under the Ministry of Magic’s 4 Xs classification not because of aggression but because of their difficulty in domestication.

Domestication in a phoenix population occurs due to selective breeding and not the individual animal itself. It is a lengthy process and a hard one at that since phoenixes are hard to come by even on their nest at the mountain peaks.

Or so he read way back during his Hogwarts days but he never thought he would see one.

“Viktor.” Yuuri sighs as he addresses his partner. “You do realize it will only return to the wild when it’s fully grown, right? Phoenixes are hard to domesticate and it will only take a few days for it to grow up.”

“I know but I still want to take care of it.” There is desperation in Viktor’s tone. He wants to have this so bad to the point that his pout is showing. (He still does not know that Yuuri is very weak to that pout.)

The chick chirps again, this time, more intently as it stares up at Yuuri. Those little beads of black eyes look pleading followed by Viktor’s puppy eyes and Yuuri’s resolve crumbles then and there.

“We need to find some sort of nest for it.” He scratches his head as he grumbles in finality. Yuuri might be unwilling but he is not that heartless to leave a defenseless chick alone in the wild even if it is a magical being. “And some food. I don’t know anything except the basics so  _you_  feed it.”

Viktor, upon hearing his boyfriend’s approval, nearly tackles him but refrains. Only until the baby phoenix settles down on its little makeshift nest of fluffy cloths and ceramic bowl did he finally give Yuuri his thanks in the form of a firm kiss on his lips.

 

 

One week later, the phoenix grew into an adult and never left their home, to Viktor and Yuuri’s amazement. They named him Loki after the muggle generated god of mischief.


End file.
